Лестницы
Нотчфейс.формат PNG “ Иногда и болельщики бывают правы. Как лестницы. Я вообще не хотел лестницы в Майнкрафт. Лестницы никогда не бывают веселыми. Они тоже не веселые в Minecraft. Но это очень хорошая утилита. Это простой способ получить прямо вверх, не имея лестницы, идущей туда и обратно. Поэтому я все равно их добавил, Потому что болельщики меня убедили. „ - Notch 1 Лестницы деревянные блоки используемые для взбираться стены или вертикально или горизонтально. Они могут быть размещены только по бокам других блоков. Содержание 1 возникновение 1.1 естественное поколение 2 Получение 2.1 Крафт 3 Использование 3.1 размещение 3.2 как работают лестницы 3.3 топливо 4 звука 5 значения данных 5.1 блок данных 5.2 блочные состояния 6 История 7 вопросов 8 пустяков 9 Галерея 10 ссылок Возникновение Естественное поколение Лестницы естественным образом встречаются в библиотечных комнатах крепостей и в комнатах пересечения с деревянным потолком. Лестницы также можно найти в деревенских структурах , таких как храмы равнин и тайги, равнинный небольшой дом, пустынный дом Флетчера и пустынный средний дом. Они также могут быть найдены в иглу, ведущих в подвал, конец кораблей на колонне, ведущей к Вороньему Гнезду и лесной усадьбе железнодорожной комнате. Получение Ladders can be broken using any tool, but an axe is the quickest. Block Ladder Hardness 0.4 Tool Breaking time1 Hand 0.65 Wooden 0.35 Камень 0.2 Железо 0.1 Бриллиант 0.1 Золотой 0.05 Times раз для незанятых инструментов в считанные секунды. Дополнительную информацию смотрите в разделе Haste § мгновенный майнинг . Крафт Состав продукта Рецепт крафта Придерживаться 3 Использование Лестницы обеспечивают способ смягчить удар игрока после свободного падения. При входе в зону действия лестницы скорость игрока мгновенно снижается до нормальной скорости спуска по лестнице, и никакой урон не наносится. Падение на узкую верхнюю поверхность лестницы вызывает падение повреждения, как обычно. Удержание ключа sneak во время подъема по лестнице заставляет игрока схватиться за лестницу и не упасть. Пока игрок держится за лестницу, скорость майнинга уменьшается. [ Только Java и базовые издания] Любая толпа может подняться по лестнице точно так же, как это делает игрок: толкая ее. Мобы недостаточно умны, чтобы сознательно использовать лестницы — они не остаются на лестнице, чтобы куда-то попасть, но лестница прямо на их пути позволяет им подняться. Размещение Лестницы могут быть размещены на любой полной сплошной грани блока, за необъяснимыми исключениями блока редстоуна и наблюдателя .2 В Java Edition лестницы смещают лавовые блоки, чтобы создать воздушный карман, и могут использоваться вместо стекла, чтобы позволить свету лавы сиять через потолок. Они также вытесняют текущую воду, но лестница, помещенная внутри блока источника воды, становится заболоченной и не создает воздушного кармана. In Bedrock Edition, ladders displace only flowing liquids. A ladder placed inside a block of non-flowing liquid (like a water source block) becomes waterlogged and does not create an air pocket. How ladders work A ladder takes effect whenever the player's lower half is in the block occupied by a ladder. These effects are: Если игрок прижимается к стене, он движется вверх со скоростью около 5/2 метров в секунду, а не горизонтально. (Таким образом, внутри шахты лестницы 1×1 игрок может использовать любую клавишу движения для перемещения вверх.) Если игрок занимает шахту лестницы 1x1, игрок может подняться по лестнице, удерживая прыжок вместо использования клавиши горизонтального перемещения. Если игрок, движущийся перпендикулярно блоку лестницы, входит в блок лестницы, игрок начинает двигаться вверх, но вскоре падает с лестницы, если игрок продолжает двигаться горизонтально. Максимальная скорость движения игрока вниз уменьшается до скорости "нисходящей лестницы". Горизонтальное движение игрока трение такое же, как и на льду . (То есть, перемещаясь в крошечном пространстве, в котором находится игрок, все еще висит на лестнице на том же уровне.) Топливо Лестницу можно использовать как топливо в Печах, плавя 1,5 деталя в лестницу. [ Java и устаревшие консольные выпуски только] Звуки Звук Подзаголовок Идентификатор пространства имен Идентификатор субтитров Источник Подача Объем Расстояние амортизации Ломать блока block.ladder.hit subtitles.block.generic.hit Блоки 0.5 0.25 16 Блок сломан block.ladder.break subtitles.block.generic.break Блоки 0.8 1.0 16 Поставленный блок block.ladder.place subtitles.block.generic.place Блоки 0.8 1.0 16 Шаги block.ladder.step subtitles.block.generic.footsteps Блоки 1.0 0.15 16 Без подзаголовка block.ladder.fall (Играет, когда упал с высоты) Блоки 0.75 0.5 16 Значения данных Заблокируйте данные Смотрите также: значения данных В базовом издании лестницы используют следующие значения данных: Биты Ценности 0x1 0x2 0x4 Трехразрядное поле, хранящее значение от 2 до 5: 2: лестница, обращенная на север 3: лестница, обращенная на юг 4: лестница, обращенная на Запад 5: лестница, обращенная на восток Недопустимые значения по умолчанию равны 2. 0x8 Неиспользованный. Блокировать состояния Смотрите также: состояния блокировки Выпуск Java: Имя Значение по умолчанию Допустимое значение Описание облицовка north east north south west Направление от Блока лестница прикреплена к, к лестнице. заболоченный false false true Независимо от того, есть ли вода в том же месте, что и эта лестница. История Java Edition Infdev 7 июня 2010 года Лестница JE1.формат PNG Добавлены лестницы. В интервью Rock, Paper, Shotgun , Notch заявил, что он никогда изначально не хотел добавлять лестницы, потому что они никогда не веселятся, и что поклонники убедили его сделать это.1 Лестницы могут быть размещены на каждом другом блоке и все еще быть подъемными, потому что игрок может подняться по лестнице, когда на ней была любая часть тела, а не только самая низкая часть. Рецепт изготовления лестницы производит одну лестницу на 7 палочек . 18 июня 2010 года Лестница JE2 BE1.формат PNG Текстура лестницы была затемнена. Бета-Версия Java Edition 1.4 Нажатие клавиши sneak теперь остановит игрока от перемещения вниз по лестнице. 1.5 Игрок больше не может подниматься по лестницам, расположенным через каждые два блока . Рецепт крафта теперь производит 2 лестницы, таким образом, изменения не изменяют количество палочек, необходимых для изготовления лестницы заданной высоты. 1.6 Тестовая Сборка 3 Лестницы больше не могут быть размещены на светящемся камне . Выпуск Java 1.1 12w01a В настоящее время ударные коробки для лестниц были удалены. 1.2.1 12w03a Боксы столкновения для лестниц теперь были повторно добавлены. 1.2-пре Рецепт крафта теперь производит 3 лестницы на 7 палочек, в отличие от 1 с Infdev до Beta 1.4_01 и 2 с Beta 1.5 до 1.1 . 1.4.2 12w38a Добавлен звук для подъема по лестницам. 1.5 13w02a Добавлены сообщения о смерти для лестниц:"игрок упал с лестницы". 1.8 14w31a Лестницы теперь добывают быстрее с помощью топоров . 1.9 15w31a Ограничительная коробка лестницы теперь составляет 3 ⁄ 16 блок (ранее 2 ⁄ 16 ). 15w43a Длина лестницы производит как часть вала от иглу ведущих к их подвалам. 1.11 16w33a Лестницы теперь можно использовать для заправки печей топливом . 16w39a Лестницы теперь будут генерировать в лесных особняках . 1.13 17w47a До выравнивания, этот блок 's номер ID был 65. 18w10d Вода теперь может быть размещена на том же блоке, что и лестницы. 1.14 18w43a Лестница JE3 BE2.формат PNG В настоящее время структура лестниц была изменена. 19w13a Лестницы теперь могут быть размещены на светящемся камне . Карманное Издание Альфа 0.1.0 Лестница JE2 BE1.формат PNG Добавлены лестницы. 0.9.0 построить 10 Коробка столкновения трапа теперь была сделана немножко тоньше. 0.11.0 ? Теперь мобы могут подниматься по лестницам. 0.12.1 сборка 1 Добавлен звук для подъема по лестницам. С украдкой добавил, Теперь можно сидеть на лестнице, не двигаясь. карманное издание 1.0.0 Альфа 0.17.0.1 Длина лестницы произведет как часть вала от иглу ведущих к их подвалам. 1.1.0 Альфа 1.1.0.0 Лестницы теперь будут генерировать в лесных особняках . Бедрок Издание 1.4.0 бета 1.2.14.2 Вода теперь может быть размещена на том же блоке, что и лестницы. 1.10.0 бета 1.10.0.3 Лестница JE3 BE2.формат PNG В настоящее время структура лестниц была изменена. Устаревшая Консольная Версия TU1 CU1 1.0 Патч 1 Лестница JE2 BE1.формат PNG Добавлены лестницы. TU12 Рецепт крафта теперь даст 3 лестницы вместо 2. 1.90 Лестница JE3 BE2.формат PNG В настоящее время структура лестниц была изменена. Новый выпуск Nintendo 3DS 0.1.0 Лестница JE2 BE1.формат PNG Добавлены лестницы. Проблемы Проблемы, связанные с" лестницей", сохраняются на трекере ошибок . Докладывайте там о проблемах . Пустяки Возможно использовать лестницы один блок врозь в углу путем устанавливать каждую другую лестницу на чередуя стороне угла. Этот метод требует прыжков и постоянно сдвигается в стороны. Удерживая клавишу перехода, игроки все еще могут использовать водные лестницы, которые имеют лестницы, размещенные в каждом другом блоке. Если игрок останавливается на лестнице и ставит знак , игрок остается в воздухе без необходимости удерживать Shift, потому что игра приостанавливается в одиночном режиме. Это не работает в мультиплеере, потому что игра не приостанавливается. Попытка разместить лестницу на месте, которое занимает другая лестница, может вместо этого поместить лестницу где-то поблизости (из-за хитбокса лестницы). Можно снять лестницу, стоя на лестнице и держа ключ sneak, но это может занять много времени, потому что обратный отсчет для взлома лестницы часто сбрасывается. Потребляя пищу, блокируя щитом или оттягивая назад лук, не замедляйте игрока во время подъема по лестницам (в отличие от ходьбы, бега и плавания ). Подобно виноградным лозам , лестницы замедляют игрока, когда он проходит через них. Игрок на плите перед лестницей должен прыгать, чтобы попасть на лестницу, несмотря на то, что он всего на 1/2 блока вниз. Игроки могут удерживать кнопку прыжка во время подъема по лестнице, чтобы ускорить скорость подъема. [ Только базовое издание]